Typically, carrier stock having band segments defining container-receiving apertures for machine application to substantially identical containers is formed, as by die cutting, from a single sheet of resilient polymeric material. After the carrier stock has been applied so that the containers are received in the container-receiving apertures, individual packages may be then formed by severing such stock transversely along certain of its band segments.
Each package formed thereby has a given number of the containers, e.g. six, eight, or twelve containers, in two or three longitudinal rows, along with an individual carrier severed from the carrier stock. Commonly, the containers are beverage cans, such as soft drink or beer cans.
Apparatus useful in applying such stock to such containers and in severing such stock to form such packages are disclosed in Creed et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,386, Cunningham U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,828, Morgan U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,968, and Schlueter U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,640.
As disclosed in the Creed et al. patent (see FIG. 34) and in the Schlueter patent (see FIGS. 2 and 5), the band segments to be transversely severed to form individual packages are severed via knives mounted operatively in knife assemblies, on star wheels. The knives are arranged to be transversely reciprocated.
It is known to provide such stock with tear-open capability. A recent example of such carrier stock formed with tear-open tabs is disclosed in Marco U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,661. An earlier example thereof is disclosed in Olsen U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,989.
As disclosed in Klygis et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,910, such carrier stock has tear-open capability relying upon tear-open band segments, rather than upon tear-open tabs. Specifically, a cross segment of the carrier stock has primary and secondary slits and frangible bridges in an arrangement such that a tear propagates wholly within the cross segment having such slits and bridges, into one of the container-receiving apertures.
Other arrangements of slots provided in such carrier stock to facilitate separation of individual packages are exemplified in Cunningham U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,828, supra, Smith U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,096, and Klygis U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,361.
Other arrangements of slots provided in such carrier stock to facilitate removal of individual containers are exemplified in Poupitch U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,169, Poupitch U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,651, and Owen U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,790.
This invention is addressed to improvements in a package comprising substantially identical containers, such as beverage cans, and such a carrier.